Belonging to Me
by digi -n- tomi
Summary: For Chibizoo's Unofficial YGO Contest. Yami always gets what he wants and he always will. And he wants Yugi. YY+Y, Y/S. Dark. Character death.


a/n: Digi and I wrote this for Chibizoo's YGO contest. Digi didn't like the original ending so I thought it would be better if we make it simple. I hope it's okay. But, check it out anyway. You get to see Digi work her magic. [Psh. Like _I can write angst. That's Digi's department.] _

Belonging To Me

_You belong to me   
Can't you see you're part of me   
We are one   
You are mine   
Forever... forever   
Every single part of you is mine   
Belong to me   
Every single move you make   
Every single breath you take_

_                        -Lords of Acid: You Belong To Me_

* * *

Yugi waltzed into the house with a small grin on his angelic face. His lips were slightly swollen due to the good-bye kiss that Seto had bestowed upon him. A very **long **knee-melting kiss at that. 

He knew fully well he was acting like a silly high school girl who had just received the attention of her beloved crush, but he couldn't help it. Seto had just taken him on the greatest date he had ever experienced and had been unbelievably nice too. No one would ever believe that the stoic Ice Prince could be nice to anybody other than his brother. But apparently Yugi could, since he had experienced it himself. 

Seto had been extremely possessive, but Yugi hadn't minded one bit. He thought it was utterly adorable the way Seto's left eye twitched and he looked ready to kill every time someone was deemed to be 'flirting' with Yugi was found quite amusing. Though he did sometimes worry about the so-called 'offender' when Seto got a bit extreme, but it was nothing to fret about. Besides, it made the sex afterward something to be reckoned with. Yugi couldn't remember the last time he felt every single ounce of his being dissolve into a blissful aura of pure contentment.  

True, Seto was an _incredible_ lover, but the gentle words and loving kisses was what made the entire experience surreal. A year ago, he would have laughed at the thought of Seto being anything close to gentle. It was quite hilarious really, but love does that to you some times. 

Yugi let a dreamy smile washed over his face at the thought of the precious word. He and Seto had been dating for close to a year now and they had celebrated their eleven-month anniversary tonight. It seemed Yugi had been in love with him even before that time and he would never tire of hearing Seto whisper in his ear how he had been madly in love with him ever since the second their eyes locked.

 Yugi happily strolled up the stairs, a casual and carefree walk since his head was still in the clouds, heading straight for his room. His date was barely over and he already wanted to relive it in the quite chambers of his room, but then again he could always share his experience with his Yami. 

His Yami.

Now that brought up a problem. Over the past few weeks (or rather, months), Yugi had felt horrible about leaving Yami all alone when he went on his dates with Seto. The fact that Yami didn't fair well with his dating Seto didn't make him feel any better. The Pharaoh had been unusually cold and withdrawn. 

Opening the door to his room, he peeked inside. As he predicted, Yami was lying on his back, eyes close and no doubt, waiting for him. 

"Yami, I'm home," he greeted quietly. 

Yami didn't open his eyes or reply. 

Yugi waited a bit before shuffling to the bed. He mused over the idea of poking the spirit but thought better of it. Instead he chose to sit on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs back and forth. 

"Stop that. It's annoying," the voice bit out in a snarl. 

Yugi turned to find that the spirit had his eyes narrowed on him. Yugi blinked and gave him a hurt look. Yami had _never _been so cold as to glare at Yugi like that. Sure, before Yugi started dating Seto, they always had mock glares to share between themselves but this… Yugi felt his heart ache. After all, this was his other self. 

"Yami…" he pleaded, "Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you so cold all of a sudden? Is it because I'm dating Seto- because you don't like Seto? Is that it?"

Yami growled, narrowing his eyes even more at the mention of his archrival's name, but he said nothing to answer Yugi's question. The petite boy gave him a pleading look, his resemblance to a weeping seraph amazing. "Yami, please, answer me. Please."

Letting his eyes soften slightly at his Hikari, Yami let his left hand reach up and caress Yugi's cheek, tracing a non-existent pattern down to his neck, across his shoulder and to his arm. Yugi's eyes fluttered shut at the tender contact, a breathless whisper escaping his lips and his Yami's finger brushed over his petal soft, full bottom lip. 

Yami stared at the image before him, a deep ache growing in his stomach, his hand now burning from the forbidden contact, and suddenly he snapped. Before Yugi could even process it, Yami grabbed his arm and jerked Yugi towards himself. Yugi gasped in surprise and soon found himself in a tight embrace. 

"Yami, what-"

Yami interrupted him bringing his lips to Yugi's ear and blowing softly. Instantly Yugi flushed. 

//Shhh…//

Moving his lips from Yugi's ear, Yami brought it to his neck and began nibbling the delicate skin. Yugi's breathing was coming out in short gasps now. 

/Yami... what are you…/

Yami bit down hard on Yugi's neck. A beautiful scream bubbled past Yugi's lips, filling the empty room.

//Because you're mine!// the inner voice hissed with a possessive flair unknown to man.

And with that, he attacked his struggling Light. He sucked, nipped, and bit until the gorgeous little body beneath him bled. Yugi pushed as hard as he could against the spirit though it did little use.

"Yami, stop it!" he choked. "It hurts- Yami stop!"

Yami bit down on his shoulder; teeth marks evident as he continued his sweet torture. Ra, how his Aibou tasted so sweet… it was addictive and intoxicating at the same time…

//What's wrong Yugi? Can't take your punishment?// he smirked mentally. 

He started ripping at Yugi's clothes, making short work of the grey cotton shirt. Yugi struggled harder than ever; he was scared out of his mind. The only thing shown in Yami's eyes when he watched him was lust.  

Yami licked the blood on Yugi's neck, enjoying how the bitter copper taste sometimes held a hint of cinnamon, making the crimson liquid deliciously satisfying to devour. He licked his way up to Yugi's lips and forced him into a brutal kiss, making him taste the dizzying flavor. 

Yugi's heart pounded brutally in his chest. Crystal tears were pouring down his face as his hands were forcibly pinned back. /Yami please, you're hurting me… Please, God, someone- help me…/

"Scream all you want my precious Aibou, no one will be able to help you…"

And for the record, no one did.

***

When news of recent events finally reached Seto, the gorgeous brunette was furious. There was absolutely no way he would allow _his_ Yugi to be taken away by a dead and gone Pharaoh. 

He had none too kindly stormed over to the modest game shop Yugi's vacationing grandfather ran and literally demanded that Yami give him back _his _boyfriend. As he was expected, he was met with an even stare and a powerful 'No.'

Yet Seto Kaiba was always accustomed to getting what he wanted.

And at the moment, he wanted Yugi back. _Badly_. 

When he refused to leave the store until he talked to his petite lover, a sharp pain began pulsating in the back of his brain. That should have been his first warning. The further he got into the game shop, the pain increased until he was literally brought to his knees. The agony ripping through his skull was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

"Stay away," Yami muttered, his voice emotionless, "before I really get annoyed."

And everything went downhill from that point. 

Seto couldn't listen. After spending two weeks in an entirely too cold bed, he couldn't stand not having Yugi's beautiful smile greet him as he woke up, the soft and supple body pressed tightly to his as night passed over them. He wanted Yugi back with him and by God; he would do everything in his power to get him back in his arms.

Thus began the fall of Seto Kaiba.

***

Yami was enjoying himself quite a bit as of late. Yugi, of course, was kept pinned perfectly in his lap; his head arched back uncomfortably as Yami ravished his sweet little mouth helplessly. Long fingers were twisted sharply in silky locks of a rich amber, ebony and gold, occasionally tugging when the pharaoh felt he was losing focus.

Yugi was crying the entire time. His body hurt so deeply, the ache seemed to be found in his very skin. Yami was never gentle. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, the pharaoh just kept up the same intensity as he brutally forced himself into his Aibou. 

Nights had become the worst. Yami never let him go, always having the same bone shattering grip on his tender body. No matter how much the redhead pleaded, no matter how much pain Yami put him through, the ex-pharaoh wouldn't let him out of his arms. 

To Yami, Yugi felt perfect there, the rippling of his delicate muscles as he breathed, the way his ragged breath sounded to his ears was absolute heaven. This was why he was rougher with him. His body responded to him so perfectly that his self-control shredded the second their lips met.

It was a shame the shorter boy always put up a struggle. Yami didn't enjoy marring his perfect flesh with ghastly blue and purple bruises, but he would continue to do so until Yugi learnt his place. Learnt to stop avoiding the inevitable and just submit to him like the lover he knew he could be.

Reluctantly, Yami broke away from his bruising kiss, smirking once before he seductively licked Yugi's swollen lips. He ignored the crystal tears that were streaming down the beautiful little face as he tenderly brushed a piece of Yugi's silky hair behind his ears. Yami's kisses burned painfully and his touches were setting Yugi's skin ablaze.

'_So beautiful…_' The spirit could never get over just how much beauty this frail teenager seemed to possess. Even when he was crying, he was still beautiful, maybe even more so. There was an air to him that was so enticing that everyone stopped and looked; desire plainly radiating in their soulless eyes in such a manner it was palpable. 

Yami growled softly in the back of his throat. How dare they even _look_ at his possession! In Egypt, he had killed for less but he knew now that if he so much as lifted a finger upon these worthless mortals, Yugi would retreat into himself even further than he was now. 

And he couldn't have _that _happen now could he?

He leaned into Yugi, once again tasting his hot lips as the familiar feelings of warmth and desire began to uncurl, swarming through his body while his nerves shook with passion. It seemed all too perfect. Wrapping his arms around the redhead once again, fingers swimming through soft locks, Yami pulled Yugi toward him, daring anyone to try and take him from his grasp. Hands slowly move up and down Yugi's spine, sending shivers throughout his forever-trembling body.

Yet, even though Yugi was shivering uncontrollably, one single though kept ricocheting throughout his verbally battered and abused mind. '_Seto__…_' His lover used to do the exact same thing. Muscular arms always wrapped around his body like a warm blanket; an embrace that conveyed all his love and adoration. 

Yugi sighed unknowingly, the gorgeous brunette that held his heart in mind as he felt a gentle massaging of lips against his own; a velvety tongue seeking entrance that he all-too happily granted. 

All he could think about was how he absolutely loved it when Seto would do this to him. Seto's lips constantly brought him so much pleasure and need; never forceful, always perfect. He opened his mouth more to the kiss, letting the warm tongue to brush against his in a sultry motion. 

Spices… This mouth tasted like spices. 

This wasn't Seto.

A growl broke the previously blissful kiss as his hair was roughly pulled back, forcing him to stare into blazing crimson eyes. Yugi let out a choked sob, biting his tongue harshly to quiet the sound. He knew it would only aggravate Yami further if he were to make a sound.

Suffice to say, Yami was not pleased.

"I swear to you Yugi," he commenced, his voice pure ice as it chilled Yugi to the core, "think about him _once_ more and I will kill him." He paused, examining the utterly petrified angelic face before him before he continued, his voice oddly deep and sensual. "You are mine Yugi, always."  

His lips once again found Yugi's as he playfully nipped at his younger lover's lips, allowing his tongue to explore the sweet cavern that was his mouth. As always, Yugi was simply delicious, intoxicating. When Yami had first met the boy all those years ago, he found it hard for him to resist fantasizing about the delectable redhead in his presence.  

He had waited far too long. He had been patient. Now that he had Yugi, he sure as hell wasn't going to give him up for anything. He had fought for so long just to be able to call him his own. No matter how many times those flat eyes stared back at him, no matter how long Yugi's body remained impassive, he would never, _ever_ let him go. 

For the mean time, Yugi was his. 

And he wasn't sharing.

Just as he was about to continue, the voice he loathed halted him. Rage ripped through his body with such an intensity he almost burned. Yugi shivered slightly, their soul-link conveying all the spite and malice. Hands that were once perched nonchalantly upon Yugi's slender body gripped hard, nails penetrating the surface as a muffled cry escaped petal soft lips.

Yami's eyes narrowed, as deadly ruby tinted eyes shot daggers at the too pale man that towered over them. Yugi was shaking, just enough so that only Yami could feel it as his mouth moved to form some sort of phrase. Though, the worst of it all had to be the look Yami caught shimmering lavender eyes sending monotone cobalt blue.

'_I love you…_'

That sharp stinging sensation pierced Seto's mind again as he winced, Yugi instantly broke eye contact with him and stared at his hands in an act of submission. He knew what Yami was doing to the brunette. He had seen him do it to so many people that had hurt him in the past, back when the only time Yami was brutal was when someone had tried to hurt Yugi.  

"If I were you, I would leave now. That is, if you value your life," Yami's voice was low and cool as Seto stubbornly stood his ground. The spirit spoke loud enough, just so he and Yugi could both hear him. 

"Not until you and I speak," the business-like tone had resurfaced, coming back at full force. Yugi shivered slightly. He had always hated it when Seto took on that tone. It was impassive, void of any real emotion whatsoever. Above all else, it was so cold. Frigid and callous. The redhead had worked so hard to get that tone under control.

Yami, much to his surprise, actually contemplated this for a moment. As he did so, Seto looked a little past his shoulder to gaze upon Yugi. It had been so long since he had held Yugi in such an intimate manner. His eyes racked in the delicate features, devouring them hungrily. The porcelain skin he couldn't stop touching, the liquefying lavender eyes that set every inch of him afire, the little nose he adored kissing softly… his mouth… God, Yugi was entirely perfect… 

He could remember with vivid recollection the first time he had kissed him. His mouth was just as soft and yielding, just as fragile and sweet as the kiss itself. Seto thought that he would have exploded with the beautifully delicate caress of their mouths, the affectionate union of lips. He remembered feeling Yugi's trembling hands lie flat on his strong chest as the assault on the senses continued. 

Yugi's mouth had been hot and impious against his own, filling him with heat and wanton passion. Teeth nipped caringly on Yugi's lustfully plush bottom lip and he dizzily opened his mouth to him. Seto had kissed him deeply, almost savagely as his tongue skillfully danced and caressed Yugi's own. The longing Seto had felt at that moment was like none other he had ever experienced. It was almost painful; almost too much to maintain in check after all the years of pent up desire he held for the gorgeous redhead.

He remembered the words his lover muttered after they broke away, recalling with accuracy how beautiful that voice had sounded. _"I want to save you Seto…"_ Yugi had wanted to save him from himself, from the demons and anguish that came with his position.

From that moment on, Yugi Moutoh had belonged to _him_. He was there whenever Seto beckoned him, he was there whenever Seto called for him and he did everything Seto asked of him. Everything was flawless. He took care of Yugi, protecting his most valuable possession generously.

And all Yugi had to do was be his. 

With every passing day, Yugi became that soothing balm that healed all of the intense mental and emotional wounds being the son of a Kaiba seemed to inflict on a person. Yet, for every cut that blistered over, another wound, deeper than the previous immerged. 

At the beginning, it was Seto himself that had caused the injury, in the fleeting hope that if Yugi still thought he needed saving, he would always be with him. Yet, as time slowly drifted on, Seto found the petite teenager by his side, always by his side, continuing to heal him.

Now, with Yami having taken away his one pillar of support, Seto was crumbling once again. There were dark circles under his eyes; lines on his face that Yugi couldn't remember seeing there before. The shorter boy offered a weak smile, his slightly bruised face pulling into a heartwarming sliver of a smile that Seto caught. 

A heavy load was pressed against Seto's heart as he grasped wildly, clenching onto the small gesture that proved Yugi was still there; still healing. But now, as much as Yugi was saving him, he was sending him further and further into himself.

Still, the billionaire refused to give him up. 

"Stay here," Yami commanded after an all too brief interlude. Gracefully, he stood and faced Seto. Even though the brunette had a vast height advantage on the spirit, the power that exuded from the ex-pharaoh put them on the same level. There was no intimidation, no backing down when it came to the duo.

Seto lead the way as he deftly maneuvered his way around the posh bar, blatantly ignoring the invitations that spilled from the lips of those he passed. His head still throbbed painfully and he could see out of the corner of his eye the sardonic smirk that was plastered on the spirit's handsome face. 

With a particularly vicious throb, Seto stopped, taking a step back to brace himself as the pain died away. Yami chuckled darkly under his breath as he pushed open the door to his left. "This is quite far enough Seto. Whatever you must say; say it now. I'm growing tired of this."

"I'll make this brief then," Seto carried on, not losing the hint of ice in his voice. "I want him back now. You've had your fun and now I'm taking him back."

Yami laughed loudly, genuine amusement in his voice. "You're being terribly bold this evening Kaiba. I would watch my tone if I were you. I think I've been rather reasonable with you for this past month. Don't try me," his eyes narrowed once again as a shiver raced up Seto's back. Seto didn't show it. The look Yami then shot him was absolutely blood chilling. "Or I might lose my patience with you."

"It's been a year you know," the taller male continued, unphazed, enjoying the slightly confused look on the spirit's face. "Tonight makes one year. I rather like my relationship with Yugi and I have no intention of letting you get in the way of it. That's why I'm here to negotiate."

Yami picked up the hint of desperateness in the usually calm and collected voice, though, wisely said nothing. He raised an eyebrow to indicate he was listening, but other than that, gave no impression he cared.

"I want him back-"

"Or so you've told," Yami cut him off. Seto gritted his teeth together willing himself to not snap. Losing control was something he couldn't do, especially around the ex-pharaoh, not if he wanted his little lover back.

"And I'm willing to give you anything you like," Seto finished. This caught Yami's attention. "I don't care what you take, I just want him with me again," his voice was worn; all his cards were shown now. "Please."

Desperation. 

Yami sat there in silence for a good five minutes, mulling over what was just offered to him. Seto had just bared his throat to Yami's claws; the true indication of a last resort. 

"I expected so much more from you, you know," he began, a conversational tone in his voice. "I thought you were proud, had some sort of dignity. Turns out I was wrong."

Seto laughed bitterly. "Dignity? Who are you to speak of dignity? Pride?!"

"Watch your tongue," Yami warned once again, all business. 

Seto just kept going, the entire month of malevolence he kept bottled up just shattering without reserve. "There is nothing dignified about kidnapping and _raping **my**_ boyfriend! About abusing him when he's helpless against you!" The stinging in his head kept increasing with every passing second but Seto was too far-gone to notice or care. "You've been making him **miserable**! You've been making all those around you miserable and every time someone tries to get in your way you just mind crush them! You're nothing but a bastard! A fucking coward!"

And that was the straw that broke the camels back.

Seto hit the ground rather ungracefully, his knees colliding sharply with black marble as he clutched at his head, hissing in the most excruciating agony he had ever experienced. The pain just ripped through his skull, rippling through his body until every nerve of his was on fire, burning, promising to devour. 

"I warned you!" Yami's voice rose, pulsating power and rage, uncontrollable rage… and it was all directed at one, Seto Kaiba. "You have been **nothing** but a nuisance to me ever since I arrived here! I tried to get him to see that what you were really like but he was too blinded by your illusions to listen! **You're **the one responsible for this Kaiba! **You** pushed me to this!"

Suddenly, the burning stopped. And it dawned on Seto exactly why Yami was doing this. So, he did the one thing that seemed most appropriate.

He laughed.

Even to his ears, it sounded diabolic, a bit insane. But everything was making such perfect sense to him; at last, after one month everything was falling into place. "You're in love with him!" his voice hysterical. 

"Shut up," Yami warned thinly.

"You're in love with him, aren't you? That's why you've been doing all this! Because you can't have him!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't have him because he's mine and you know it!" all traces of hysteria were gone and his voice was eerily smug. The searing pain in his head started up again, racing through his veins like poison.  

"Ever the observant one are we?" Yami snapped, this time advancing toward Seto, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he pulled back. "I could _never_ understand his attraction to you. You're disgusting, all you mortals are _sickening_!"

Seto felt incredibly bold, even though he was against the ropes. "And it must drive you crazy knowing that Yugi fell in love with one of us disgusting, sickening mortals," he smirked despite himself, only to have Yami viciously punch his face. 

The spirit began to vehemently swear at him in Egyptian, forgetting that Seto didn't understand the language. Yet that barrier meant nothing, since Seto seemed to understand everything he was saying, just by the possessed look in his cherry eyes.  __

And before Seto could stop himself, he opened his mouth, adding insult to injury. "You'll never get him you know. He's mine. Everything about him belongs to _me_. As long as I'm still around, he will be _mine_ and **no** one else's."

A dark veil misted over furious eyes. "Then that is the solution to my problem now isn't it?" Yami's voice sounded as if it was said underwater. Everything around Seto began to fade, became twisted and blurry. He could hear his heart pounding defiantly in his ears before that drowning sensation washed over him again. 

By the time Yami had left the room, a deep scowl was etched into his face, his right hand twitching uncontrollably. If people in the bar noticed, they sure as hell didn't say anything about how two men had walked into the room and only one emerged.

How a loud shriek seemed to resonate from the room.

How a deep red seemed to stain the right hand of the twitching male that emerged.

Yugi looked up, his eyes saddened and downcast. Yami could tell tears were welling up, yearning to be shed. He just calmly sat down, picked up the small teenager and placed him back on his lap, resuming the position they were in before Seto had arrived.

He gently lifted Yugi's face, gazing deeply into unholy lavender, letting him see the glint of triumph in his eyes- the glint that seemed to say it all: _I won._ Desire spread through his system as his eyes scanned the melancholic face of the teenager he was addicted to. He kissed him once, very gently, before he spoke.

"Mine."

-Owari-

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing but the plot. 

Belonging to Me

Written by: digi N tomi [otherwise known as: digitally obsessed and tomomi]


End file.
